


Cover for "Slow Burn"

by leoncharme



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Slow Burn" by Mac_Cecht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Slow Burn"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mac_Cecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mac_Cecht`s gorgeous adaptation of physical terminology.  
> \+ Wallpers (1366x768) Kingsman: Hartwin - http://leoncharme.deviantart.com/art/Kingsman-pack-555002020


End file.
